


Treat

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Sex, Smut, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Negan + fall + smut = this fic.





	Treat

The leaves on the trees were turning to golds and reds as you wandered through the Sanctuary orchards, watching the children pick apples and run around laughing. If you remember the date correctly, it was nearly Halloween and the thought that these children might never know the fun you experienced hurt your chest.

“Hey, doll,” Negan drawled, coming up behind you where you’d stopped under a large oak. “Thought I’d find you out here.”

“Do you miss it?” you asked, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around you. Lucille was already leaning against the tree, waiting patiently for her master to pick her up again. Negan chuckled, kissing your cheek.

“Miss what?”

“Halloween. Thanksgiving. Christmas,” you sighed, turning to face him. “All those things used to mean so much -”

“And it was all for fucking nothin’,” he finished, cupping your cheek, dragging his thumb across the skin below your eye. “Maybe we could find some pumpkin seeds for next year.” He looked up, glancing over at the children squealing a few rows away. “Things are settled now. Everyone’s on the same page.”

The sunshine disappeared from the sky as clouds covered everything. As the temperature dropped, you shivered and Negan retrieved his bat, slinging it over his shoulder and draping his other arm around yours. The rain started to fall and all of the children ran screaming for cover, you and Negan strolling behind.

“At least we still got the rain,” you commented, looking back over your shoulder as the doors closed behind you. Negan smirked, nodding at various Sanctuary residents as he led you back through to the residential area.

“I don’t miss Halloween,” Negan confessed as the ears around you lessened, giving you a little more privacy. “I don’t miss Thanksgiving and I don’t miss Christmas.” He sounded sad and you knew why. The old world was his old life where he’d lost near enough everything. “I’m making the most of what I got right here.”

His hand slipped down, cupping your ass and squeezing, making you squeak. “Negan -”

“Hey,” he scolded, leaning in to kiss you, the stubble of his beard tickling your cheek. “You’re my woman, I’ll touch you whenever and wherever I goddamn please.”

Except if you told him to back off, he’d do it. Negan was an asshole but he was a gentleman asshole. “Aren’t you going to them tonight?” His eyes darkened at your comment. You made it clear you weren’t about to share but Negan still had to keep up appearances and you didn’t trust that Amber bitch as far as you could throw her.

“Not tonight,” he grunted, pushing you into his bedroom and locking the door. “Tonight, I want you.”

You grinned, stepping back away from him, pushing your dress from your shoulders. “How?”

Negan smirked. “On the bed. On all fours. Show me that pretty little ass.” Turning, you climbed onto his bed, doing exactly as he asked before looking back at him for approval. “That’s it, sweetheart. God, you got any idea how hard you get me?”

Two fingers pressed into your soaked slit and you whimpered. “Negan,” you gasped.

“Now, now,” he rumbled, scissoring you open slowly, “you’re gonna have to be a good girl.” He pulled away; before you could protest, his palm came down on your ass with a smack. “Otherwise, you won’t get your treat.” You wiggled a little, impatient and Negan laughed, squeezing your ass with both hands, opening you up to show the tender pink between your thighs.

His name fell from your lips again when he leaned in a licked a thick strip along your folds. Your pussy clenched, a sinful moan leaving your lips as Negan pressed in harder, finding your clit with the pointed tip of his tongue.

When he hummed against you, it made you practically drip for him and you pushed back, greedy for your climax. But Negan wasn’t one to let you get away scot free. You had to work for it.

He pulled away and you whined loudly in protest. “Hush, princess,” Negan growled, leaning down to bite your ass playfully. “How about you turn around and bring that pretty little face up here so I can fuck it?” A shudder ran all the way down your spine and you turned, coming face to face with his swollen cock. You hadn’t even heard him unbuckle that thick heavy belt around his waist.

Reaching up with one hand, you grasped the back of his shaft, stroking it a few times. Negan’s shoulders rolled back and he groaned, hips jerking forward a little at your hot touch. You opened your mouth, darting your tongue out to taste him.

“Suck my cock, baby girl,” he purred and you smiled, taking him into your mouth as far as you could, pulling back several times to slick his length with saliva. Negan snarled when your teeth scraped over his sensitive head and you felt his hand curl around your ponytail. “That’s it,” he coaxed, “take all of that big cock in your mouth.”

You relaxed your throat but it didn’t stop the gag reflex. Negan grunted, pushing you back onto the bed, dragging your legs out from underneath you. Face down with his weight on your legs, pinning them between his thighs, you couldn’t move.

Negan chuckled, grabbing a handful of your ass and squeezing. “Time for your treat.”

The tip of his cock pressed into your entrance, the penetration almost painful at the tight angle. Negan didn’t stop until his balls were nestled against the meat of your thighs and you were gasping, grabbing at the covers.

“Want me to fuck you?” Negan growled, pulling your head back by your hair and you whimpered, nodding as much as you could. “Use your words, baby girl.”

“Fuck me,” you snapped back and he grinned.

“As you wish.”


End file.
